Diary pages
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: The 2nd eldest amazoness as she grew up, and what caused her to act like how she does now.


**Re-written cause the last one sucked.**

January 30, 1986

Dear Diary,

A sad thing happened today. Papa left, he left to the sky. Onee-san said that's called dying, How does she know that? She's only 7! But I really know allot about that anyway. I mean, I am 5 and all. I feel sad for Imooto-chan, Poor Arashi-chan will never know Papa, and she's only 3! Mama said that she was gonna tell him good news too, before she started to cry hard. Apparently she has another Baby coming. It's sad, but I can't let myself be too sad and get your pages soggy. Me, Bara, Arashi-chan, and the Baby will try to keep the family together.

Yuki-chan

March 5, 1986

Dear Diary,

Mama's tummy's gotten bigger! Bara said that the baby is growing in there, Isn't that cool? Bara knows allot of cool stuff! I wonder when Mama told her all of it... Mama isn't happy much anymore. I heard One of her friends tell her that she might not be able to keep us. What does she think Mama will do? Will she leave us all out in the forest like in Hansel and Gretel? I don't wanna be eaten by a witch! Bara said she doesn't know what will happen now. But we have to try our best to keep our family together!

Yuki-chan

July 7, 1986

Dear Diary,

Arashi is a big sister now! A tiny baby came out of Mama! She's soo cute! Her hair is really red, and her eyes are too! Bara said they might change later, like Arashi-chan's did from brown to green. But The baby's name is Hibana-chan! 'cause she looks like a little flame! And she's soo sweet! She didn't cry at all like how Arashi-chan did! Hibana-chan is named after Mama's mama. Just like I was named after Papa's mama. Mama doesn't seen too happy though. She seems sad, and Bara looked worried. I wonder what's going on. I hope with Hibana-chan we can keep together.

Yuki-chan

July 14 1986

Dear Diary,

…...Mama left us. She didn't leave to the sky like Papa, She took Me, Bara, Arashi, and Hibana to a big house called Judithian House For Girls. She said we can't come back home anymore. We cried allot. Bara held me and we cradled Arashi between us. Some lady took Hibana away for a 'physical check-up' or something. I don't think Arashi really understood, she just knew Mama wouldn't be around anymore. Our family is broken now, But we'll try to pick up the pieces. We'll keep what's left of our family together.

Yuki

September 8, 1986

Arashi turned 4 today! Me n' Bara celebrated as much as we could. Hibana gurgled allot. I think she was happy too...

Yuki-chan

December 16, 1986

I turned 6 today. There wasn't, like a celebration or anything, but I got a chocolate milk instead of a normal milk for dinner today. And I'm noticing something lately. Now that we're all together again, Bara seems like she's stopped trying to keep us together. That's not good, 'cause Parent's will want Arashi and Hibana, but maybe not us. I think it's cause she remembers Mama more than I will, and so she's, I don't know, sadder? It's not like I don't miss her too, But we got more important stuff to think about. We gotta keep everyone together!

Yuki

May 22 1989

Bara just turned 10, there was no celebration outside of her declaring that she was older than us. Arashi didn't seem like she cared, Hibana was just playing with a few friendly neighborhood strays, I think I'm the only one who at least pretended to care. Don't take that the wrong way diary, I do care, but I was trying to get Arashi and Hibana to at least feign interest! I have been taking care of us all for so long everyone has just taken to ignoring me. I get the feeling Hibana would have listened to me if Arashi hadn't started telling her to ignore me. I don't like acting like this, but having someone to look after you is the only thing that keeps people together. And that has to be me. Keeping the family together will always come first for me.

Yuki

2nd Full moon

My calender was taken down long ago, I have no idea what day it is. The school system here is tough. We don't use dates, just assignment and chapter names. I've been trying to keep a rough log of months by the moon, It's okay, I like using the full moon to light the pages...They don't like me anymore. I had no idea how to keep us all together! How was I supposed to know that they wanted someone to look after, not for someone to look after them? I have one last idea, It's drastic, and they probably will suspect something, But it's all I have, and like I said last time, Keeping the family together will always come first.

Yuki.

3rd full moon

It's working! Things are getting better! Wish me luck!

? Full moon

I lost track again, But it's been as far as I'm aware, a few years since my last entry. It failed. Now that Hibana is older, the fights have actually gotten worse. They call me a Bimbo and a Baby every time I try to calm things down.

1st sunrise-last entry

I've decided to count whatever days are left by sunrise. We found something yesterday. A mirror. And now, due to a majority ruled vote, we are now four acrobats in this big circus thing the Witch trapped inside the mirror has. I wanna get rid of the mask I've made for them, to tell them it's a mistake, but I can't. I've worn it for so long I think, I think I've forgotten what my face looks like. Anyway, I have to try all I can, and if that means putting up with this for the rest of my pitiful existence, then so be it. My Sisters come first. We have to use our stage names from now on too. That's the saddest part, because I always thought our names were beautiful.

Thank you for listening to me for so long diary. There's allot of pages left in you, I hope one day, some sweet little orphan that needs someone to talk to will find you and hear my story, and know that they don't have to let it end like me.

From the Dead Moon, With Love and Hope,

Palla-Palla The Ball Magician.

**An: Wow, this is waaaayyy better!**


End file.
